Family Drama and Corporate Politics
by VeilsofSleep
Summary: "Are you going to go see her? She is our grandmother." Seto didn't answer Mokuba. His eyes narrowed at the word. "I hardly think she deserves the title." It was unlikely that Seto was going to forgive the woman who was now Industrial Illusions managerial face, despite that fact that his brother was willing to. We never did learn about the Kaiba brothers' biological family did we?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Returning home was a bittersweet sorrow

"Are you going to go see her?" Mokuba's wide eyes surveyed his elder brother with one part hope and one part worry. The fact of the matter was that Seto Kaiba held grudges and wanted revenge for every infraction against him. It was unlikely he was going to forgive the woman who was now Industrial Illusions managerial face, despite the fact that his brother was willing to, "She _is _our grandmother."

Seto didn't answer. His eyes narrowed at the word _grandmother._

"I hardly think she deserves that title." The scoff was apparent in his voice. From where he stood, every misfortune that had occurred in his life occurred starting with that god forsaken orphanage and their reason for being in that orphanage was that woman, "She wouldn't take us in after our parents died, Mokuba."

"Maybe she _couldn't_."

There was a certain amount of secrecy in Mokuba's tone and Mokuba almost never kept secrets from Seto. Never. Unless it was important.

There was more to this story.

"What do you know?"

"You should ask her yourself."

Domino's skyline was in view now, landing would be in a few minutes and Seto steeled himself for the jarring motion of hard rubber on concrete. Turning head towards the window, he didn't give Mokuba an answer, but being the skilled manipulator he was, Mokuba had planted the seed of curiosity. Once Seto Kaiba was curious, he pursued the subject relentlessly. This was a fact that Mokuba was well aware and usually, he was above taunting his brother, but this was a special case. This was about **family**_**, **_and Mokuba was not about to back down simply because Seto had some old abandonment issues.

Mokuba hid his smile. He didn't doubt that as soon as they landed Seto would go in search of answers.

Surely enough, the minute they landed Seto had his cell phone out.

"Roland, get me all you can find on Chiyo Matsumoto."

Symbolically, Mokuba patted himself on the back. There weren't many people out there who could say they manipulated Seto Kaiba into doing anything. Seto Kaiba was feared as an immutable rock, a master of manipulation and incredibly cunning. And yet he was so easily influenced by a fifteen year old.

It was a monumental moment and Mokuba was feeling quite full of himself. What kind of brother would he be if Seto didn't bring him back to earth?

"Oh and by the way-" Seto strode out into the sun with Mokuba behind him, Domino lay before them, gleaming and welcoming like they had never left. A smirk of familiarity spread across his face as he slipped sunglasses over his eyes. The city was his to conquer. "Your skills of deceit still need work. You twitched your left hand when you were dropping me that line about Matsumoto."

"Big brother!" Mokuba groaned loudly.

So much for pulling one over on Seto.

* * *

Kame Game shop had changed very little in the years. There was an updated cash register, some new varnish, but Chiyo was glad to see that for the most it hadn't aged as much as she had. In fact, the familiarity of it brought a smile to her face. Solomon was dusting the shelves as usual and now even Yugi was back from Egypt, bringing with him a light and laughter. The whole thing seemed very domestic and familial.

"Can I get you some tea, Ms. Matsumoto?" Yugi stuck his head into living room where the old woman seemed to be sitting contently with a book. An empty china cup sat on the table next to her along with an untouched pastry. The sight was a warm one for Yugi who spent much of his early childhood with this woman.

"No Yugi, that's quite alright," Chiyo smiled back warmly at the youth. None of it, the fame, the fortune, seemed to change Yugi an inch. He was still that sweet strange haired boy from years ago, if a little bit more mature, "In fact, let me come out and help you two with the store."

"No, no, you should sit!" Yugi insisted with two hands up, ever the poster boy for politeness.

"Chiyo, stop your lazing and get out here!" Solomon's voice sounded loudly from the shop mockingly, "Put the book down!"

"Hold your bloody horses old man!" Chiyo hollered back, soundly proving that despite her age, she was in good health, "Let's go before he has an aneurysm, the old coot."

"Like you're some spring cherry blossom, Chiyo," Solomon retorted playfully, "I'll have you know, you're a full three months** older** than me."

"Yes, but I _hardly_ look over 20."

"More like 20 000."

"Watch your mouth, Moto, I know where you live!"

Children, they still acted like children and it brought a smile to Yugi's face. She was a CEO and Solomon was certainly well read and well learned and both of them still fought and argued like they were all of five years old. Grey hair or not, they had the hearts of innocence. If only the media could see Chiyo as she howled with laughter and told scandalous jokes. It was no doubt this was the reason Pegasus picked Chiyo to run Industrial Illusion while he 'temporarily retired' again. She was nothing if not charming and charismatic. There had always been a certain amount of life to the Moto household and Chiyo seemed to fit into their life almost perfectly though in a transient sort of way.

"I've missed this place," she and Solomon were settled comfortably on a few lawn chairs outside the shop, basking in the glow of dusk. It reminded her faintly of Egypt if Chiyo was to be nostalgic. Despite all the travelling she had done, all the things she had seen, home would always be in Domino, "This city, this town."

"It's missed you, rest assured," Solomon nodded, very much delighted that his best friend was back on some sort of permanent basis, "I understand why you left, but I would be lying if I said I didn't miss you."

"I had no place here until I could rise myself out of the darkness, until I could be better for _them_," there was a look on Chiyo's face; one part wisdom and one part wistful, "Now that I've done it, that I've made something of myself and come back, they no longer have a use for me."

"They will always need you," Solomon retorted gently.

"In the time that I, an adult, have pulled myself together, those boys took the entire world by storm," Chiyo shook her head, "no, they don't need me, but the older I grow, the more I feel that I need them."

A quiet breeze swept the emptying street carrying with it a hush and a sigh.

* * *

Drop me a line if it's any good!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

With almost perfect clarity, Chiyo remembered the first time she saw Seto. At the time he had been a wrinkly little prune born a month premature. Despite looking rather frail and ghostly white, the baby still had the fiercest eyes that Chiyo had ever seen. They looked very much like those of her late husband's, but held a certain clarity that his never had. Even sitting in that sterile hospital room, feeling symptoms of withdrawal, Chiyo had looked square into her daughter in law's eyes with perfect lucidity.

"He's destined for greatness, Misaki, I can** feel** it."

The only thing she couldn't quite remember properly from that day was her son, the new father, who seemed to blur in memory.

Now sitting across from her youngest grandson, Chiyo had to comment that Mokuba was turning into the spitting image of his father, whereas as Seto seemed to be shaped after his grandfather. The warmth in the younger Kaiba's eyes was something Chiyo remembered fondly about her son. It was a youthful light that seemed to bring with it clearness and morality. There was a just look around Mokuba; it was admirable that Seto had maintained his brother's integrity while not doubt wrestling with his child before her was nearing manhood. Showing all signs of being of above average height, at fifteen Mokuba was at that awkward stage where his limbs seemed far too big for his body. The serious expression on his face was reminiscent of Seto, albeit was far less intimidating. The expression seemed to bear far more worry and far less anger than it should.

"Young Master Kaiba, what can I do for you?" Chiyo asked nodding her head respectfully at the boy, "I believe our contract negotiations are not for another few months-"

"Don't do _that_, Grandma," he cut her off a little sternly with his wide eyes watching her emotionally, "I'm not here on _business_."

Chiyo would have commented that family was often business in a way. Especially given the situation she and her grandsons found themselves in.

"I expected as much," she sighed lightly, masking her own turmoil with talent granted only by age, "Well?"

"I'm glad-" Mokuba stopped and swallowed the lump in throat away. This was not the reunion he expected; all he had wanted was to bring back some part of his old life, the happy one. However seeing her sitting here, looking complacent made him feel a touch of anger, the same anger that Seto no doubt felt as well. _No he wasn't glad._ "Why didn't you want us? Why haven't you contacted us?"

_Why did you abandon us?_ It went unsaid.

Chiyo took a deep breath, "Mokuba, everything I've done to get to this point was to make myself worthy and capable of taking care of you and your brother, but it seems I took far too long. You don't need me anymore and perhaps you never did." She stopped to survey him, "I make no excuses for what I've done, but I wills say this, I always wanted you, but staying with me would have ruined your lives."

These were things she had buried away a long time ago, but if opening the coffin meant she could give Mokuba closure than Chiyo was laughingly do it. To think, he was under the impression that she hadn't wanted the boys! It was almost laughable seeing as how Chiyo had spent so many years trying desperately to get them back.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked swallowing again. This woman had the same eyes he remembered from his early childhood. Soft eyes, warm eyes. _fragile_ eyes.

"After my husband died...I..." she sighed both ashamed and pained by the past she tried desperately to rise above. It hardly seemed like she had moved past it, "I had taken to drinking, Mokuba, along with a few other less than savory habits." She could spare him some pain by hiding away a few details, "And then when your parents died I tumbled in a freefall. I was incapable of caring for myself, let alone you and your brother."

It had never sat well with Mokuba. Even his blurred memories told him that there was no way his grandmother would have just left them in an orphanage like that, never to be seen again. There had to have been a real reason. Finding out about his Grandmother's depression made him feel a pang of guilt for every time he felt angry or sad that she had left them. All these years could not have been easy on her.

"So what happened?"

"What you would expect. The courts and lawyers laughed when I said I wanted to be a part of your lives and I had to agree with them," Chiyo looked truly old then and Mokuba could properly see the age on her. It was alarming. "I spent the next decade getting clean and making something of myself. Imagine my surprise when one day I turn on the TV and see my grandson, hardly fourteen, the CEO of Kaiba corp." A small proud smile appeared on her face; of course it would be Seto to rise from the ashes of his dead family and outshine them all in one sweep.

"And Pegasus?"

"Believe it or not I started work for him as a secretary, and over the years we've become great friends," Chiyo's smile grew into a smirk at the thought of her closest advisor and confidant, "The rest is simply history, my dear boy."

"What now?" That really was the crux of the matter and main reason for Mokuba's visit, "Are you going to pretend you don't know us?"

"Mokuba, I promised myself a long time ago that if you two had happy lives I wouldn't interfere and uncover old scars," Chiyo replied shaking her head, "You and your brother have new lives and I'm simply an old cog."

That wasn't true. As grand and big as their lives were, Mokuba could hardly claim the brothers Kaiba were happy creatures. Admittedly things had gotten better since Seto had started letting people, albeit he still kept them at arm's length. Even thought he still called them 'dweebs' Seto was more prone to allowing himself to consider them as something other than his rivals or his enemies. In fact, he had contracts with Yugi and 'The Mutt' for advertisements and tournaments. However, Seto Kaiba was still cold to most of the world and the Kaiba Mansion seriously lacked any sort of warmth. The place was shell of a home, a mockery of one. Seto had to be as lonely as Mokuba was in that house.

"But maybe if you met with Set-"

"Mokuba, your brother _will not_ want to see me," Chiyo insisted. It was the same thing Seto had claimed more than once. His anger ran deep and Chiyo was convinced it was hate. Mokuba was of the opinion that his anger was just anger and not quite the deep seated hatred he claimed it to be. There was still hope for reconciliation.

"Ms. Chiyo, you have a meeting in ten minutes," her secretary, Tara, poked her head into the office.

"Thank you, Tara," Chiyo replied distractedly. Knowing the pressures placed on a CEO, Mokuba decided that resuming this conversation at a later date would probably be best, "I'll be there in ten minutes." With the nod the woman left, "Where were we Mokuba?"

"It's alright Grandma, I'll come by another time." Mokuba would keep that promise. It was the one thing they were both sure of.

Chiyo always said that Mokuba was better than all of them.

* * *

This was his town and for some reason being back in Domino felt like a homecoming.

The stunningly good mood Seto was in made ever press conference, board meeting and contract negotiation move swimmingly along. The first three days of return to the wonderland of Duel Monsters went as per his plans and then some. On the fourth day an innocuous looking envelope appeared on across his desk amongst all the other paperwork and files and blueprints. It was made of expensive paper and had the Industrial Illusions symbol printed in the upper right corner. Feeling one part curiosity and one part annoyance, Kaiba opened the flap of the envelope and retrieved the card inside.

_You're presence is requested at the Annual Gaming Conference_

Ah yes, the yearly ego show Pegasus liked to throw every year. Despite his extreme dislike of anything to do with that flamboyant and annoying man, Kaiba could hardly decline the invite as he was a prominent figure in the gaming industry and needed to show his face to the other prominent figures in the gaming industry. And oh yes, his witch of a grandmother would also be in attendance as Industrial Illusions new CEO. Lovely.

"Hey brother did you get..." Mokuba trailed off when he spotted the car in Seto's hand. He was also sporting a similar invite. This was a conference they had been attending for years, it shouldn't have been anything special, but there was no denying that this time would be different, "Ah okay." With that the VP of Kaiba Corp slinked out of the grand office and back to his own office, leaving Seto alone with his thoughts.

Dressed to the nines in a pale grey suit Armani suit and tie, Seto stepped out of his limo and walked inside the large grandiose hotel where the conference was being held. It was a five day long fiasco where companies would showcase their latest technology and what not for the public and behind the scenes the big wigs would secure contracts and broker deals. And of course it was as big and loud as Kaiba had expected considering that Pegasus was behind it.

"Kaiba boy!"

Speak of the devil.

"Pegasus," Seto nodded at the man stiffly, taking in his obnoxiously bright suit as though it were the first time they were meeting.

"And how are you?" the words rolled off the man's tongue silkily and Kaiba was surprised to say that it wasn't forked as he expected. Nor did he smell of brimstone.

"Perfectly fine." Another curt reply, "Tell me are you well? Or are you feeling your age? It can be the only reason you would step away from the limelight and pass the torch to someone older than yourself."

Gentle fishing. It was amusing for Pegasus to watch Seto as he probed for information. Of course Maximillion could be a closed vault when he wanted to and he deemed that it would be far more entertaining to let events unfold without his meddling. At least for now. Besides, he owed Chiyo that much.

"Max, the press wants a statement, they are tiresome but I would appreciate if you didn't run off to do god knows what-" the woman herself appeared at Pegasus's elbow. Her eyes caught sight of Seto and she froze for a second.

"Chiyo?" Pegasus let the smirk appear on his face again. If having a large family meant he could enjoy drama like this, he was starting to wonder what he was missing out on, "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine!" Chiyo snapped, turning her head to her friend, "the press, Max, the press!"

"Right you are," Pegasus bowed dramatically, "I take my leave Chiyo, Kaiba boy."

The bratty man disappeared leaving Chiyo standing blankly by her long lost grandson who probably hated her more than he hated Gozaburo.

"Well Mr. Kaiba," she nodded her head, "I will see you at the opening ceremonies." With that, she swished away in her kimono leaving the faintest traces of frankincense in the air. Seto didn't move for a few minutes as both anger and grief filled him. The last time he had seen his grandmother had been at his parent's funeral. She had sat with him and held his hand while he whimpered quietly into her sleeve and at the time the scent of frankincense had been nothing but comforting.

It seemed old wounds never really healed properly. Deep down he still felt that childish need to see his mother, to hear his father laugh. Chiyo had been the closest thing to that during the funeral and then she too had disappeared. Seto had stopped dreaming of his parents once they moved into the Kaiba mansion and hadn't seen a picture of his family in years. All of the past that he had obliterated years ago with Kaiba Tower's destruction seemed to come back to him then.

"Brother, we need to get going," Mokuba appeared at his side a look of worry on his face at the odd expression on Seto's face.

Seto's eyes swept the empty hallway again, "Alright, let's go."

His voice was as hard as nails; it was always easier to turn grief into anger. It was a rule he learned long ago.

As expected the opening ceremonies were grandiose and a tad tacky just like Pegasus himself and Kaiba sniffed in derision of it all. In planning things like this, Kaiba Corp was flawless. Public events and press releases were always planned to the last T and even if Seto sometimes claimed he worked with imbeciles, he had to admit that there were a few clever ones underneath him who were able to pull off his wishes exactly. That wasn't to say that Industrial Illusions didn't plan eye catching events.

A massive fireworks display and holographic duel monsters (made by _his_ technology) were quite impressive along with all the dancers, acrobats and famous duellists strolling around. It was like Mardis Gras for duel monsters.

"Kaiba!" a familiar voice caught his attention and soon a tri coloured head appeared in Seto's line of vision followed by a familiar group, "Hey there, Mokuba!"

"Yugi! Hi guys!" Mokuba waved at them with a big smile on his face. They were the closest things to true friends that the Kaiba brothers had, even if Seto didn't ever say so. If nothing else, he appreciated that they never tried to take advantage of Mokuba like so many had tried. They were sincere, maybe fools, but certainly sincere. Not a quality he personally respected, but one he trusted.

"Mokuba, you're so tall!" Tea smiled warmly at him and Tristan quickly mussed his hair like an annoying older cousin would do.

"Kid, you'll be taller than me soon!"

"Tristan let go!"

"Kaiba." Wheeler had his hands on his hips and stared down the elder Kaiba just like they did in high school, with the same dislike.

"Mutt."

...

"You'll pay for that!"

Some people never really grew up.

But part of Seto had to admit that if Joey ever did grow up, the apocalypse would likely follow.

From the corner of her eye, Chiyo watched the exchange and felt a tiny bit of relief. Despite living up to his cold reputation entirely, it seemed Seto hadn't chased everyone completely away. At first Chiyo had been very glad to hear that Seto had taken over Kaiba Corp, but in the weeks following with every newscast and press release she worried. The Seto she knew seemed to have disappeared replaced with a child who cold hard eyes and stiff shoulders. Seeing him now, Chiyo knew she had been wrong then, her old Seto was still there, even though she had left them in a cold dark world all alone. He was still a better person that she could ever be.

Accidentally she caught his glance. He narrowed his eyes and Chiyo stared back her eyes honest and _sincere_ with regret and self deprecation.

_I know I'm worth nothing, but I'm still sorry._ That's what she seemed to be conveying and Seto simply turned away in disgust, his anger flaring in him again. She had left them. That was all there was too it. It didn't matter what information Roland found about her, that wouldn't change anything.

"Ah, there's Ms. Matsumoto," Yugi suddenly commented from somewhere behind Seto. Turning full circle, Kaiba stared at Yugi piercingly and so fiercely that Yugi almost took a step back. The familiarity in Yugi's voice was both intriguing and suspicious.

"How do you know that woman?"

"Ms. Chiyo used to come by the shop all the time," Yugi explained with a curious look on his face, "She and Grandpa knew each from years ago and after my parents died she helped out a lot."

"Gramps said she practically lived in that shop!" Joey laughed as though the image of a famous CEO like Chiyo in Kame Game shop as a cashier was almost laughable. It wasn't laughable. Seto found it downright infuriating.

_What?_

She had the time to waste in Kame Game shop babysitting little Yugi and tending to that old fool's little shop, but she had left them, _her flesh and blood_, in the hell hole that was Kaiba corp? At the mercy of Gozaburo Kaiba who wished for nothing more than Seto to be his little pawn?

"Brother, what are you going to-?" Mokuba's question died on his tongue as Seto quickly strode past the group of them and moved quickly towards where Chiyo and Pegasus were talking with a few reporters. Before anyone could stop him, he was standing directly in front of his grandmother, blue eyes glaring like the apocalypse in the face of a monkey, "Oh no."

Trouble. That was what that glare meant.

"Kaiba boy, how can we help you?" Pegasus on looked all too gleefully. This family drama business was proving to be as much of a gong show as Chiyo had promised.

"Nothing concerning you, Pegasus," Seto retorted in a careful measured tone. Despite his anger he was still aware of the press watching his back and every business rival watching his every move. A full confrontation at this exact moment would cause too much of a scandal, and too much of a negative impact on his image, "I think it's only fair that that new CEO of Industrial Illusions prove her qualifications for this job." He looked impressively around him and Mokuba had to hide his groan; "I challenge you to a **duel**."

...

Pin drop silence.

And then:

"Shit just got real folks."

Tea quickly dope slapped the blonde who uttered these words.

"Joey, _shut up_!"

"OW!"

But the man was right. Shit just got real.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Heheh, how's that for family troubles? Drop me a line!

PS: This was a relatively fast update for me, hopefully I can crank out a few more chapters in the next few days before I go on vacation.

SHOUT OUTS:

**InsanityByDefinition**: I'm glad your game, I hope this lives up. Phase one of the disaster in making has started. I have big plans for this story. Let me know if this is a good direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Important A/N at the bottom!**

Chapter 3: It's time to Duel!

Thanks to a very conveniently located duelling arena (Mokuba didn't wonder if Pegasus did these things on purpose), everyone, here meaning the press, a few on lookers and a few businessmen, all found themselves seated around a large arena in a far corner of the hotel. Apparently this little match was also being televised only increasing the tension in the large room. As expected Mokuba sat with Yugi and the others and though they may not have understood exactly what was going on they didn't question him about it.

They simply watched.

Watched as Seto shuffled his deck with practiced ease and slipped a duel disk on his arm skillfully like it had always been there, like it was an extension of his body. There had been no time to change so he was duelling in his suit rather than his feather duster. Given the circumstances he didn't mind. The coat was reserved for tournaments and official matches. This was simply him settling an old score.

This was him trying to prove he wasn't the child she remembered.

_That he didn't miss having a family. That he didn't __**need **__that old thing he lost so long ago. _

For her part Chiyo just sighed an old sort of a sigh, like this was an everyday occurrence, like nothing special was happening.

"You could try looking a little concerned, Max," she commented lightly as she shuffled her deck. The man was standing next to her looking far too amused with the situation. Chiyo had learned a long time ago not to take it personally. In a lot of ways Pegasus had a very childish sense of fun (cunning and maniacal yes, but childish at its core) and his amusement over her emotional turmoil was simply a change of pace for a man who spent much of his time on his own.

"I'm starting to wonder how people deal with their blood relations on any sort of regular basis," Maximillion commented surveying Seto Kaiba who stood at the ready across the field.

"Aren't you worried at all about the outcome of this match?" Chiyo asked in exasperation.

"Oh come now, it should be good," Pegasus replied with a smirk and a drawl in his voice. Seto Kaiba was revered for his skill at the game, but Pegasus knew full well that he inherited that prowess from somewhere. Or more correctly a someone who happened to be standing next to him. It would be a close match and even he couldn't predict which way the dominos would tumble, "Regardless of the winner, the conference will get press and what better way could there be to start up the whole thing then with a proper duel?"

Quite the silver lining.

Shooing Pegasus off the arena, Chiyo placed her cards in the correct slot on her duel disk and drew one card, "I've drawn Baby Dragon."

"Enraged Battle Ox."

1300 attack points versus 1700. Chiyo simply shook her head, Seto won this round.

The counters started at four thousand life points each.

Let the games begin.

With a flick of his wrist, Kaiba drew a hand and placed a single card on the field. A magnificent gold metallic dragon appeared on the holographic field below with a mighty roar. Every sharp corner, every glimmer and every glare seemed so real. What her grandson had created was quite a feat.

"I place Kaiser Glider on the field in attack mode," Kaiba only glanced at his hand for a quick second before depositing his first monster on the field. It was a strong opening move what with the monster having 2400 attack points, "And I place one card face down."

Such an ominous thing, a facedown card. There was no doubt in Chiyo's mind that Seto believed in opening strongly. If by chance she found any monster that could stand up to Kaiser Glider in her hand, no doubt he had a trap or magic card placed to come and rob her of her advantage somehow. In this match she would have to duel carefully and strategically. Her aim was hardly to win; Chiyo hadn't ever played Duel Monsters professionally and probably would not beat her champion level grandson. However, she had enough skill to probably back him into a corner or two.

Perhaps no move was the best move of all. It meant she wouldn't get ahead of Seto, but he most certainly wouldn't get ahead her either.

"I place one card face down and in defence mode," Chiyo deftly placed the card down, "Along with two additional face down cards." There; she set her own trap for the CEO and insured that if nothing else, she wouldn't lose too many life points in the next turn. Suspicion lingered in Seto's eyes. He had never duelled her before, nor had he ever seen her play. This put him at a disadvantage since Chiyo was probably well aware of his duelling record.

However, this strange move seemed oddly familiar.

"_Seto, your move!" _

"_Yes, Gammy!" a tiny hand pushed a knight forward across the chess board and quickly stole a blackened bishop. With a proud smile, Seto looked up at his grandmother. With a thoughtful smile, she pushed a pawn forward, ripe for the taking._

"_A very strong move," she nodded approvingly, "Your turn again, Seto."_

_The tiny hand pushed the knight forward, capturing the pawn. _

_Having laid the perfect trap, she could only smile; her grandson was no doubt skilled, but he was only five and still had much to learn. With a patient finger, Chiyo pushed her queen forward and snatched up his knight._

It would be a waiting game with Chiyo. Now doubt she was planning a series of perfectly mundane moves while building up an arsenal and strategically placing all her pieces and baiting him into a trap. Seto may not have known exactly what monsters she had up her sleeve, but he could be sure that she was planning something.

"I place Baby Dragon on the field," Seto placed another monster on the field, "And attack your face down card!"

It would be best to attack with a weaker monster, lest he end up losing a stronger monster in a trap. It was a risk, but he was willing to bet there was nothing too impressive under there. Her trap cards of course, were another matter entirely. The tiny dragon gave a small roar, which no doubt made some fan girl squeal somewhere, and then blew a small plume of flames at Chiyo's card. The thing shattered and revealed a Kuriboh, confirming Seto's theory.

"Ah, you've destroyed my poor monster," Chiyo smiled, glad that if nothing else, Seto remembered something about her, for he must have remembered something to have been able to predict her opening move. This was not about winning for Chiyo, but for remembering, "But you've also activated my trap: Dark coffin."

Clever. Seto's eyebrow twitched distinctly.

"Interesting," Yugi commented surveying the duel with deep fascination. It was the first time he was seeing Chiyo duel.

"What is going on?" Tea whispered watching both players with curiosity. Admittedly her duelling skills had never been that great and currently she was failing to see the intricacy of what was going on. The last two moves seemed largely pointless; there had been no gain or loss of life points. Both parties seemed to be at a stalemate no better or worse off than when they started.

"Dark coffin is activated when a face down monster is destroyed and forces an opponent to discard either a card from their hand or a monster from his side of the field," Yugi explained carefully, "Chiyo's testing to see if Seto has an important hand or not."

It was a clever way of glimpsing at an opponent's hand. There was nothing Seto could do, either action would reveal something and Seto had to give her credit, she was a cunning one.

"I forfeit my Baby Dragon," he drawled easily as if it meant nothing, but in truth, Kaiba had a shockingly good hand and now Chiyo knew it. He always did say he was a good drawer, "I place one card on the field and end my turn."

Giving him a warm nod, Chiyo drew a card from her hand placed it gently on her duel disk, "I sacrifice Medium Ice Barrier and Legendary Flame Lord in order to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic."

A mage dressed in black garb, not entirely unlike the Dark Magician, appeared on the field with a menacing look on its face. It was in offensive position and stared down the opponent, Kaiser Glider, "Attack Kaiser Glider!"

The mage ran at his target, letting out a war cry that echoed throughout the stadium.

"I activate the trap card Magic Cylinder to counteract your attack-"

"Afraid not, Sorcerer of Dark Magic has the special ability of negating Trap cards." Chiyo watched with some satisfaction as Seto's trap was sent to the grave yard. A second later, Kaiser Glider let out a final roar as it was struck down elegantly by her Magician. Gritting his teeth, Seto watched as his life points fell by 400 points to 3600, "I end my turn."

"Wow, that is some monster," Joey commented from the sidelines, "The old lady's got skill."

"I wouldn't count Seto out of the race just yet," Yugi murmured seeing the determination on Kaiba's face. It was quite simple; by the looks of things, Seto was far more interested in winning this match then Chiyo was. Usually, determination won out anything else.

Of course that led to the question of what Chiyo wanted out of this match.

Catharsis seemed too obvious an answer and Yugi very much doubted she could get that from a simple game of duel monsters.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N: Alright, so I don't play duel monsters and understand almost none of the rules and have never written a duel. I researched a bit on the internet about how to actually play in order to write this somewhat correctly. That's the reason it's so short; I wanna know if it's any good. If it's not then I'll start again and try rewrite it so it's better. Feel free to point any mistakes I may have made and if I should scrap this version of the duel and make it better.

**Shout outs:**

**InsanityByDefinition:** I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I was a little iffy on Seto's character, I wasn't sure if I got him quite right, but your words have helped. I had to throw in a little of Joey there, it was just to funny when I pictured it in my mind. And a baby Seto was also a little to cute and I had to include him somewhere. Thank you so much for reviewing!**  
**

Thanks to all who read, reviewed, alerted or Favorited!

Have a great week guys!


End file.
